Currently our center uses "triple drug" therapy with cyclosporine, CellCeptTM (Mofetil), and prednisone. This appears to be the standard chronic maintenance regimen in the USA. CellCeptTM has replaced azathioprine and appears to be more potent immunosuppression. Yet the addition of greater immunosuppression has not yet been shown to result in the ability to reduce the doses of the older immunosuppressive agents. It should be safe to reduce (but not eliminate) the nephrotoxic agent cyclosporine without increasing the rate of acute rejection. We would like to demonstrate the safety and ability to reduce the doses of the immunosuppressive agent cyclosporine to decrease the nephrotoxicity without increasing the rate of acute rejection.